1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
When an object is read by an image forming apparatus including a scanning device, the object is illuminated with light while detecting light reflected from the original in wavelength regions of three colors, i.e. red, green, and blue, using line sensors or other photodetectors. Multi-valued image data made up of color components of four colors, i.e. yellow, magenta, cyan, and black, is then produced using predetermined image processing including obtaining spectral reflectances in each wavelength region. Because the number of colors expressed by combinations of the spectral reflectances of the wavelength regions increases with the increase in the number of wavelength regions that can be detected by the photodetectors, it is possible to form images faithfully reproducing the color of the objects. Accordingly, a demand has arisen for technologies permitting detection of light reflected from an object in a greater number of wavelength regions, i.e. reading an object in a greater number of colors.